Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for a device configured to be utilized to hang a device. More particularly, embodiments relate to a frame hanging device with integrated hangers, wherein the frame hanging device includes slides to align the integrated hangers for the frame at desired vertical and horizontal positions.
Background
It is extremely difficult to hang a framed picture or item at a desired position on a wall. When hanging a framed picture or item on a wall, it is an arduous task to determine the correct placement of the nails or hanging devices in relation to the frame to produce a proper orientation. As a result, hung frames typically rest askew from the desired position, are not located in a desired position, etc. Accordingly, one must reposition the nails or hanging devices and start over. This may lead to holes being positioned within the wall.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for a frame hanging device including slides configured to align the integrated hangers at desired positions on a wall.